


On the Clock

by no_loose_wire_jokes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Big Boss Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Office Blow Jobs, Rey wears a lot of lipstick for reasons, Shy Ben Solo, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes
Summary: “Do you find me attractive?” She asks bluntly.“I—” Well, there’s no point in lying now. “Yeah, I do.”She nods quickly before saying, “Good,” and in the blink of an eye, she grabs him by the tie and pulls him over the desk into a rough, messy kiss.[Or, Rey purposely tries to drive her boss crazy with lipstick.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Not much to say about this one really, other than that it's my first attempt at any really explicit sexual content... 
> 
> It's probably gonna be rough but hopefully it's not that bad. 
> 
> If you like it, let me know in the comments or leave a kudos. All your support does wonders for my writing motivation!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Deela

How had he not noticed before?

Him—the perfectionist, Mr. Attention-To-Detail, Spelling and Grammar King of Toronto. It’s not like he hasn’t been paying attention to her lips. They’re always a new shade of pink and glossy. It’s just that he never pictured… _this._

Rey isn’t in today. She asked for a day off to help a friend move—if you ask him, that’s not really a day off, per say—and because he’s a _nice boss_ he gave it to her, like any nice boss would. 

But because apparently he’s _useless_ and can’t complete simple tasks without his personal assistant fifteen feet away, he had to text her and ask where she kept her sticky notes. He does pride himself on the fact that he resorted to cutting them in half when he noticed he was getting low but, now, cutting them into quarters _really_ decreases their usefulness. 

When she responded, “ _They’re in one of my drawers... I can’t remember which, though.☹️ Just rifle through my desk until you find them.”_ He had no choice but to do just that. 

Could he have gone to another one of his employees? Maybe. But would he pass up this opportunity to learn a little bit more about Rey? No, he would not. Plus, this was strictly professional. Just a professional boss going through his professional PA’s desk looking for some professional-grade sticky notes. End of story. La fin. That’s _it._

But going through her things makes it difficult to remember that. _Well, they’re not_ all _her things,_ his mind supplies, _a lot of it belongs to the company!_

He scoffs to himself.

_Great job,_ Ben thinks sarcastically as he’s crouched in front of her little wooden desk. _Way to make this less creepy_. 

One thing Ben has always appreciated about Rey is her organization skills. Everything on top of the desk is meticulously placed in perfect order and line. He didn’t mean to, but one day, when his office door was open, he overheard her talking to another PA and when the young, dark-haired woman asked why all her pens were aligned with her stapler _and_ her hole punch, she said, “ _My whole life has been messy. At least here I can control how messy it gets.”_

And somehow he understands that on such a personal level. Surely she didn’t mean for it to touch his soul, especially considering the fact that she wasn’t even talking to him, but it did. Maybe that’s why it feels so wrong, messing up all her perfectly organized stuff. Especially with the gigantic oven mitts he calls hands. 

But Rey won’t take it personally, will she. To her, this is all strictly professional. 

As it _should_ be. 

He huffs a breath and runs a hand through his hair before gently opening up the top drawer. More pens, some pencils, a couple of erasers. Boxes of staples, paperclips, thumbtacks. But no sticky notes. 

Carefully, he closes the drawer before moving on to the second one. 

He’s proud to say that disappointment _doesn’t_ run through his brain as he spots the sticky notes amongst stacks of paper and boxes of whiteout. _Definitely_ doesn’t. Not even a little bit. _None_. It’s not like he wanted to look through the third drawer anyways. There’s probably just more supplies in there or _maybe_ there’s other things. Like polaroids of her cat, or maybe she stores that nice perfume she wears in there, or maybe a diary for when she’s on break and needs somewhere to vent about his bullshit. 

Flipping through the sticky notes absentmindedly, Ben purses his lips. 

Surely it wouldn’t hurt. You know, just to see what’s in there. He would just be another boss keeping vigil on his employees… Right?

As he stares at the handle of the third drawer, he feels something within himself crack.

... _Fuck._

He shoves the sticky notes into his pocket before slowly, _carefully_ , opening the last drawer. 

Rows upon rows of brightly coloured lipstick containers stand upright within little dividers. Each little column is organized by little stickers from a label maker that read, “ _5 minutes”, “10 minutes”, and “15+ minutes”_ , respectively. 

Ben stops breathing as he takes in the sight. All are shades he’s picked up on before. Some of the newer ones that he remembers from more recently sit in the 15+ minutes category while ones that must have escaped his memory sit in the 5 minutes one. 

But five minutes of what? She times her… lipsticks? Is it how long they stay glossy? Or when the colour starts to fade? Knowing almost next to nothing about makeup, Ben can feel his face scrunching in confusion. Maybe he’d ask her next time she—

Nope. No. Definitely not. How could he explain to her that, _well, I found the sticky notes in the second drawer but because of my all-consuming need to know everything about you I compulsively opened the last drawer only to find your whole lipstick collection._ _I’m sorry, I love you, please forgive me?_

That’s just the most _pathetic_ and ultimately repulsive thing he’s ever heard in his life. 

Suddenly feeling like he’s crossed some sort of line, (or maybe he just feels like throwing up because he’s _betrayed her trust_ ) he quickly closes the drawer and nearly sprints back to his desk in desperation to get his creepy ass as far away from her belongings as possible. 

_Maybe,_ he thinks as he pulls the damned cause of his distress out his pocket and slams them onto his desk, _maybe I should have just asked Dameron for sticky notes._

* * *

For as long as she can remember, Rey has always been a morning person. Especially as she got older, she began to truly understand the serenity of waking up with the sun and watching the sky morph into a plethora of different colours before settling into it’s typical beautiful blue.

Now that she works as a PA though, she finds herself watching the sunrise every morning from the driver’s seat of her car. When she settles into her desk, she can enjoy the natural light flooding from the tall windows of the office space as she sips at her morning coffee. And while watching the sunrise and getting an early start on work are good reasons for why she should come into the office before anyone else, she’s got a much better reason.

She smiles against her cup before setting it down and reaching into her purse. Opening up the little side pocket along the inside seam of her big bag, she reaches in and pulls out her newest lipstick. 

This is one she’s had her eye on for a while. Based on her research so far, it’s a mixture of Ben’s three most favorite colours. Or, at least what she assumes are his favorite colours. 

She has a system. She puts on a new colour of lipstick every day and times how long Ben stares at her lips for each one. Easy. 

He’s not subtle about it, either, which makes it a whole lot easier to tap the stopwatch button on her fancy-dancy watch. Rey doesn’t think he means to be so overt—maybe to other people it isn’t so obvious—but she stares at him a lot too, which ends up making the whole process easier. Regardless, at the end of the day, once everyone has packed up and left—Ben included—she opens up her third drawer, looks at her watch, and determines which category that specific colour will be going into. 

The new tube which she holds in her hand may be the be-all-and-end-all of lipsticks for her, or most importantly, Ben. 

It’s an ombre that consists of bright-red on the inside and soft, deep burgundy on the outside. The two together would have been amazing on their own, but to top it all off, is a gentle glimmer that just makes it shine. 

Glimmer may not be a colour but it fell into the ‘ _15+’_ category so she’s assuming that he likes it just as much.

Rey reaches into her purse and pulls out a little handheld mirror. With an excitement she hasn’t felt since she tried on one of Ben’s favorite pink tones, she carefully and expertly smears the product over her lips. 

Smacking her lips together once, Rey turns to put the lipstick and the mirror back into her purse as the elevator _dings_ at the end of the hall. 

Hastily, she throws her purse under her desk and turns to her computer, quickly booting it up and logging in to make it seem as though she’s getting ready for the day instead of getting ready to watch her boss watch her. 

She’s not surprised when Ben steps around the corner and begins making his way towards her desk. He’s got his head down as he looks down at the phone in his absolutely massive hands, and Rey is grateful for that, really, because it gives her a second to admire him.

He’s wearing one of her favorite suits today; a deep blue one with a white button-up underneath and topped off with a silky red tie. She always loves his black-suit-black-tie combo but this one just makes him look _royal_. Especially with the way his black curls perfectly cascade over his head and brush just along the underside of his jaw. His stride and the way his presence commands the attention of the room fits that of a king and it's _extremely_ sexy. 

He looks up just as he approaches the side of her desk and his eyes instantly drop to her lips. Discreetly under her desk, Rey taps the timer on her watch. 

“Good morning, boss,” she says, slightly puckering her lips in a smile.

It’s an extra second and half before he looks back up at her eyes and smiles back, an adorable blush spreading across his cheeks and peaking out of his hair on the tips of his ears. “Morning, Rey.” 

He slowly starts shuffling his feet towards his office again but his eyes keep flicking down towards her lips.

“I put the file for Andor-Erso Corporation on your desk. You should be able to expect the final report around noon,” Rey says, watching his face the whole time.

There’s a moment of silence before he blinks and his eyes widen. “Huh?”

Rey just smiles. “The Andor-Erso file.”

“Ah, right. Yep, the file is…”

“On your desk.”

“On my desk. Uh, thank you,” Ben says, tearing his eyes away from her face and looking down at her desk. Oddly enough, he blushes even more when he scans over the wooden surface.

Rey, feeling bold in her new lipstick, tilts her head and looks up at him through her lashes. Just another variable in her little experiment, that’s all. “Are you feeling alright, sir?”

She didn’t believe it would be possible, but his blush intensifies. 

“Uh, yeah. Of course. Feeling… _good._ ” He runs his hand through his hair and points over his shoulder. “I’m, uh—gonna get to work.”

“Sure thing, boss man. I’ll let you get to it.” And for fun, Rey adds a quick wink before turning back to her computer. 

Ben stands there for another minute—stunned, Rey hopes—before turning and walking into his office. Rey taps her watch again and looks down at the timer, smiling to herself. 

Today is going to be fun. 

* * *

About half an hour before lunch, the heads of each floor of the building are called into the conference room for the bi-weekly expense meeting. This may be Ben’s least favorite part of working here. It’s not that they're boring—to him they’re quite interesting and informative—it's that they’re the exact opposite actually.

In this meeting, things are running smoothly, which is surprising because usually by this point, Poe Dameron (who’s a childhood friend of his) has started antagonizing Armitage Hux for no other reason than to make Finn Storm laugh. It’s a strangely endearing dynamic. 

They’re about five minutes from completing the meeting, when Rey quietly opens the door, waving him over. Ben stands and politely excuses himself before walking over to her.

Rey leans in slightly as she purses her lips and whispers, “Ben, your mom’s on the phone. She says it’s urgent.”

Ben barely catches what Rey says; he’s too busy watching the way her coloured lips form every word. He takes a second and then sighs, whispering back, “Really?,” he says with annoyance,” This meeting is almost over. Tell her to wait five minutes and I’ll be right there.”

Rey nods, “Sure thing, boss man.”

“Thanks, Miss Johnson.” 

“No problem,” she says quietly, smiling before stepping back out the door. 

Ben sticks his hands in his pockets before he runs them through his hair again. He pivots to go back to his chair but stops in place when he sees fifteen sets of eyes staring at him. Immediately uncomfortable, he scowls. “What?”

He knows he’s in for it when Poe is the first to pipe up. “So you and Rey, huh?” He says with a mischievous smile.

There’s a few low chuckles throughout the room and Ben feels his heart start pounding. “What?” He retorts incredulously, “We’re not—I’m not—”

As he continues to stammer, Poe’s devilish smirk deepens. “Not what,” he teases, “totally into her?”

Ben can feel his cheeks heating. “ _What?_ ” He says again. “That’s not— Poe, you’re—”

“Totally right and an actual genius? I know. Thanks, _boss man_.” Poe reclines in his chair and throws his hands behind his head while regarding him curiously. 

Ben knows for sure that he’s blushing, now. He can feel it in his ears. 

Poe blessedly decides to take mercy on him. “Alright people, we’ve got what, two more floors? Let’s wrap this up, I’m getting hungry.” 

The rep from the second floor quickly begins into her report and everyone turns to listen to her. Thankful to be out of the spotlight, Ben slides into his chair and nearly deflates with relief. 

Only a second later though, Poe leans over to him and whispers, “If it makes you feel any better, I think she’s into you, too.” 

Somehow, that did make him feel a little better. 

* * *

Usually, Ben ate his lunch in his office, but Rey is pleasantly surprised when he steps through the cafeteria door on the seventh floor. It’s where most of the employees in the building eat. The large room is loaded with vending machines and comfortable tables and couches. There are indoor trees in all the corners and the large windows fill the room with natural light. 

It’s in that natural light that Ben Solo shines in all his broad-shouldered-slim-waisted glory. His eyes scan the room before landing on her. He smiles and waves a little shyly as he begins to weave around the tables to where she’s sitting with Finn and Poe. 

Finn has been her best friend for ages. They grew up in the same foster home with this kind old woman named Maz until they moved out and rented an apartment together while they both attended university. Finn was picked up in a business apprenticeship program here at Skywalker Incorporated and somehow he got her a job as a personal assistant only one floor above where he works. She’s been grateful ever since. 

And Poe, he just kinda joined in a few years ago. He hung out with them all the time, quickly making himself a part of the friend group. But Rey has been watching his friendship with Finn slowly morph into something _more_. The two flirt more than anything now and Rey feels more and more like a third wheel with every passing day. 

Little to say, it’s a relief to see someone she can talk to. 

As Ben makes his way over, though, Poe is the first to speak.

“Well look who it is!” He exclaims. “Come take a seat, big boy. There’s a spot right beside me.” 

“Thank you,” Ben says after rolling his eyes at Poe’s theatrics. 

“So, Finn and I were just talking here,” Poe begins, “and he’s never been to a hockey game.”

Rey smiles at the crease that forms on Ben’s brow. “What?” Ben says, “You’re kidding?”

“Nope,” Finn says, before pointing a thumb in her direction, “Neither has she.”

Ben’s mouth drops open ever so slightly and he just shakes his head in disbelief as he looks back at her. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Well, I’ve always been a football fan myself.” She starts, “And that’s European football, to you.”

He laughs and Rey melts a little at the sound. “British people, am I right?” He jokes.

Poe elbows him as he laughs. “Right you are, buddy.” 

It’s a sweet moment but Rey slowly watches it crumble as Poe narrows his eyes in her direction, a smirk spreading across his features. 

“So, Rey,” he says as he picks an almond out of a tupperware container, “You never updated me on that John guy.” 

Rey laughs nervously. “Oh, it was nothing. Nothing happened,” she says, waving it off with the hand that isn’t poking at her salad. 

Ben looks nervous as he looks up from his sandwich. “W-who’s this?”

“John’s a friend of mine.” Poe says. “Him and Rey are both single so I thought I’d set ‘em up, see if they hit it off.”

“And did you? Come on, Rey,” Finn says encouragingly, “You can tell us.”

Rey pushed a pecan around the bottom of her bowl. “Well, we texted back and forth for a while but when he asked me out, I just… didn’t want to.” 

“What?” Poe exclaimed, “Why not?” 

“I don’t know. I just wasn’t really interested.” She says, bringing another bite to her mouth, carefully so as not to smudge her lipstick. 

“Why? Someone else on your mind?” Finn teases. 

Figuring this was as good a time as any, Rey looks up at Ben as she answers. “Maybe there is.” 

She watches a whole series of micro-expressions fly across his face as he swallows the bite of food he was eating. His eyes scan all over her face, locking with her eyes a few times and lingering on her lips again. Rey’s lucky that she remembers to touch her watch. 

“So, Benny,” Poe starts, picking up another fry casually, “I have a question for you but I’m not sure I should ask it with company around.”

The little spell they were in is broken as Ben turns to glare at Poe. “Good instinct. Don’t ask it.”

“Oh, it’s alright, I’ll just text it to you.” Poe says before whipping his phone out of his pocket. 

With a speed unlike any she’s ever seen before, Ben reaches over and snatches Poe’s phone right out of his hands. “Poe Dameron, no you don’t!” He says in a scalding whisper. 

Poe immediately acts outraged as Ben holds it out his reach with ease. “Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Skywalker Solo, give me my phone back right now!” He exclaims with a smile. 

It’s a full on struggle as Poe reaches across to grab it back, but Ben holds it out even further. Rey can’t help but notice how the buttons of his shirt strain with effort against his chest. They look like they're about to pop and really, Rey would not be disappointed if they did. 

In an attempt to pull the phone towards him, Poe wraps his arms around Ben’s shoulders and squeezes them as tight as he can. The end result just looks like a big hug and Rey can’t help but laugh. Finn chimes in too.

“You’re being a child,” Ben scolds, gently trying to push Poe away with his other hand. 

“I bet we both look pretty childish right now, but if you would just give me my phone back then this could all be over, little brother.” Poe says, now squishing his face against Ben’s shoulder. 

“Fine, fine,” Ben says, and when Poe pulls back to look at his face he continues, “But, no texting me. Or asking me questions that _should not be asked with company around.”_

“Okay, okay. No questions. I get it, we’re cool,” Poe says, throwing his hands in the air. 

Ben just squints at him, suspicion written all over his face. 

“I _love_ you, little bro.” Poe says blinking up at him innocently. 

Ben just scoffs and smiles, handing the phone back. Poe snatches it and laughs, “Ha ha, suckaaa.”

Rey can’t help but laugh at the alarmed expression on Ben’s face as he watches Poe furiously type something on his phone.

* * *

The end of the day came quicker than he anticipated. The steady stream of work he had all day helping the clock run faster than usual. So when he looked down at the little display at the bottom of his computer screen, he was surprised to see it was already fifteen minutes past quitting time. 

He quickly looks up and out his office door, hoping that he hadn’t missed the chance at an elevator ride with Rey, or maybe a walk through the parking lot. 

But when he looks up and sees her still sitting there, relief flows through him. She’s writing something down on a piece of paper so he takes a second just to look at her. Her hair falls around her face in waves as she writes, her slim wrist moving gracefully across the page. Her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks and her bottom lip rests between her teeth in focus. He feels a blush appear on his face again for like the umpteenth time today as his crotch twitches beneath his desk. 

She looks up just then and smiles at him. He tries smiling back as best he can with a goddamn semi forming in his pants but it probably turns into some kind of tight-lipped monstrosity that’s in no way attractive. 

Just as she’s about to look down again, he calls over to her. “Rey, it’s after five o’clock. You can go home if you’d like.”

She looks up at the clock behind her desk, probably as caught off guard by the revelation as he was. “Oh, I’ve got a few things I’d like to do before I leave anyways. Don’t worry about it, sir.”

And _fuck_ , if hearing her call him _sir_ doesn’t do things to him…

He’s really got to get this whole crush thing under wraps because he’s her _boss_ and she obviously doesn’t feel the same way-

There’s one solid knock at his door before Rey struts in and nearly slams it closed behind her. When she turns around, she walks straight to his desk and grips the edge before leaning over right into his personal space. The look on her face is terrifyingly arousing and he’s forced to swallow around a lump that just formed in his throat. 

“Do you find me attractive?” She asks bluntly. 

This whole, glowing-in-the-five-o’clock-sun angel just asked him if he finds her attractive. His mind can’t quite wrap around it. “W-what?”

“I _said_ , do you find me attractive?” She repeats, leaning in further. 

He can’t help it, his eyes flick down to her beautifully painted lips. “I—” Well, there’s no point in lying now. “Yeah, I do.” 

She nods quickly before saying, “Good,” and in the blink of an eye, she grabs him by the tie and _pulls_ him over the table into a rough, messy kiss. 

It’s not graceful at first, mouths clashing and teeth clanking, but it’s not long before he sits up a little straighter and she relaxes her hold on his tie and things just fall into place. Before long, the kiss has a smooth, tantalizing pace that really doesn’t help with the situation in his pants. 

As he can feel himself getting short of breath and the kiss slowly coming to an end, an automatic impulse takes over him. He honestly can’t explain why he does what he does, but before she has the chance to pull away, he grabs the sides of her face and pulls her bottom lip roughly between his teeth. 

To add to his surprise even more, she moans as he bites down. 

When they pull apart, the silence in the room is stifling. The only sound to be heard is the synchronization of their breathing. 

Her eyes are glazed over as she stares at him, her perfectly styled lips have smudged a little, and he can see the little indents left by his teeth. 

It’s a sight that turns his semi into a full-blown rager. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she says, her voice smooth as silk. 

Feeling more bold than he ever has in his life, Ben says, “Well, come here and do it again.”

Rey smiles and catches his mouth again, moving her lips more fervently over his as she _crawls_ _on top of his desk_. 

It’s at this moment that Ben is glad he has a desk with a large surface area. It gives him more than enough room to bend her over the hard surface and have her seven ways to Sunday. But Rey seems to have her own agenda right now.

When she reaches him on the other side of the desk, she breaks the kiss and immediately slides to the floor. Ben just about has an aneurysm at the sight. “Rey, w-what are you doing?” 

She pries his knees apart with her shoulders and runs her hands up the inside of his thighs, stopping just before his crotch and sliding them back towards his knees. “I’m going to suck your cock. If that’s alright with you, sir.”

_If that’s alright with-_

“God, yes. That’s more than alright,” he stammers, gripping the armrests of his chair with white knuckles. 

She only laughs in response, tugging the strap of his belt through the buckle and tossing it off to the side before she begins nimbly working on the button of his slacks. She’s almost got the zipper all the way down when she stops and leans in, resting her head on his thigh right in front of the tent in his pants. Her hand slides down the front of him—just avoiding the outline of his dick—before it slides down his thigh again. She watches her hand run up and down a few times before commenting, “I love how you look with this suit on.”

Ben, short of breath and surly red as a goddamn tomato, somehow manages to speak. “You do?” 

“Yeah,” she laments, her hand finding it’s way back up to his zipper. “But I always wondered what was underneath it.”

And just like that, his pants are open, she’s reaching in, and she’s cupping his cock through the material of his boxers. Stars explode behind his eyes as she gives it an experimental squeeze and he hisses out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when she reaches in further and grips it skin-to-skin.

The little gasp that escapes her when she fully pulls him out of his pants gives him a little burst of masculine pride—he can’t help but smirk a little bit as she takes him in. She looks up at his face and raises a single brow before wrapping both hands and squeezing. 

A groan escapes him before he has the chance to hold it in and when he looks back down at her, she’s smirking at his cock.

_So that’s how it’s going to be,_ he thinks.

He moves one hand from the armrest of his chair to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck. “You little-”

Before he can finish even that one little line, she leans in and licks a long, hot stripe right from the base of his cock to the tip. The feeling of her tongue against his dick draws an embarrassingly loud sound from his throat that he would not be able to identify if he tried. She does it again and again before changing her angle and pulling the head of his cock into the hot, wet heat of her mouth. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out. 

He automatically moves his second hand into her hair, grabbing a fistful of it like it’s a fucking lifeline. 

When she pulls off with a little _pop_ , she looks up at him and smiles. “Is that okay?” She asks, continuing to pump her slim little hand around his shaft. 

He’s surprised he has enough brainpower to actually form a reply. “ _Okay_? Rey, I love it.”

_I love you_ , he thankfully doesn’t say out loud. 

She licks her palm and grips him even tighter as the slick of her saliva helps her hand smooth over his dick. “What do you love about it?” She asks as she leans in and leaves little kitten licks along the edge of his glans. 

“ _Fuuuck_ —God, I-I love your tongue, and you-your hands and the way your fingers _barely wraparoundmycock-”_ Those last words spilling out of him in a rush as she sucks him into her mouth. He watches as her lips stretch more and more the further she pushes herself down. “And _god_ , your _lips._ I fucking love your lips.” A sexual overdrive that he didn’t even realize he had suddenly undermines his brain for control of his words. “That fucking lipstick you wear. The way you paint your lips all these pretty little colours, the way I picture those same colours smudged all over my dick like they are right now.”

He can’t even comprehend the words coming out of his own mouth but apparently Rey can because she moans around his cock, the vibrations shooting straight up his spine. His fingers unwillingly tighten in her hair. 

She bobs her head in time with her hand before coming back up for a breath and smiling at him through her lashes. “Is it bad to say that I’ve pictured the exact same thing?”

“No, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day,” he says, a smile forming through his breathless state. 

She hums before sitting up and spitting on the tip of his dick, using her hand to spread it down the entire length of his shaft. “Maybe next time, we’ll use that hot pink colour you like so much.”

Her suggestion of next time is _almost_ enough to distract him from the fact that Rey is currently trying to take his cock as far as she possibly can down his throat. Almost. 

He can feel his whole body shiver as he looks down to see almost the entirety of his cock in Rey’s mouth. The couple inches she can’t reach at the bottom are being worked by her hand in a tight rotating motion, like she’s trying to coax his orgasm out of him and he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t working. 

Suddenly, Rey gags and Ben realizes that the hands he placed in her hair are literally _holding her_ against him. In a flash of terror, Ben pushes her off his cock and begins petting the sides of her head in apology. 

He begins babbling. _“Fuck_ , Rey, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize-”

“Why’d you pull me off?” She interrupts, looking up at him in question. 

“I thought you were _choking,_ I-” 

“I was almost there,” she laughs, wiping at the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“B-but you _gaged_ and you’re _crying_ -” 

“Ben,” she says gently, “that’s what I want. I was just trying to see if I could take you all the way and you’re a very large man so it’s a little difficult. Trust me, I _enjoy_ it.” 

She enjoys it. Huh. “ _Oh.”_

“Yeah,” she smiles, “Will you let me try again?”

Words elude him for the billionth time in the past ten minutes so he just nods vigorously. Rey beams up at him before taking a deep breath and taking him down again. 

In no time, she’s back to where she was before. His hands are still in her hair but he’s consciously keeping his grip loose and relaxed so as not to accidentally choke her this time around. 

Little by little, she works herself even further down his dick than she was before and he finds herself completely entranced. He can feel _everything;_ the way her tongue spasms underneath him, the unconscious squeeze of her lips. But when he feels the muscles of her throat constrict and relax around him he knows he’s going to come and it’s going to be _very soon._

_“Rey,_ I-I’m gonna-” He stutters, as good a warning as he can muster with his entire dick in her mouth. 

He feels her nod as best she can before she reaches down and cups his balls through his slacks. A sudden flash of pleasure bursts through him and he moans while shivers wrack through his body. His cock pulses as his cum spurts into the hot, wet depths of Rey’s throat. Just when he thinks he’s done, he feels her swallow around him, milking him of even more than he thought he physically had in him and he just stares down at her in awe as she hums around his cock. 

She slowly pulls off him and swallows again before licking any residue off his dick. She’s still smiling as she tucks him back into his slacks and slides up to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

His breathing is still ragged as he looks at her and says, “You are mind-blowing.” 

She tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear. “You’re dick is mind-blowing,” she says as she leans in for a kiss, her tongue delving past his lips to swipe at the roof of his mouth. 

He hums and enjoys the sensation for a moment before pulling away. “May I please return the favor?” 

She laughs. “Ben, if you had any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that then you’d know how enthusiastically I’m prepared to accept that offer. But as much as I’d love to have your mouth on me, I’d love for you to be inside me even more.” 

His mind feels like the little spinning circle that appears when his computer is crashing. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” she says, her fingers still absentmindedly running through his hair. “But I really don’t want the first time you fuck me to be at the office.”

“T-that makes sense.”

“Mhm, so why don’t you come over to my place tonight. I’ll kick Finn out and we can spend the whole night in my bed doing whatever the fuck we want.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” The emotion he feels is akin to fireworks in his brain.

“Perfect,” she says, sliding off his lap. “I’ll text you my address.” 

He can feel himself nod dazedly but hardly even notices as she shuffles out of the room and back to her desk. His mind is running a billion miles a minute. She just sucked him off and then _invited him over to her place!_ A whole plethora of his dreams just came true within a span of less than an hour. 

His mind is still coming back to itself as he hears her heels clicking down the hall towards the elevator. In a moment of panic, he bursts up from his seat and sprints to his door, his feet sliding across the floor with his speed. 

Why not make another dream come true right now?

“Rey,” he calls. When she stops and turns, her eyes are wide and curious, filled with question. “It’s almost six o’clock,” he continues, “would you want to have dinner with me?”

The smile that falls from her lips is blinding in its brilliance. “I’d love that.” 

“Really?” He says before quickly amending, “Okay, good. I’m, uh, just gonna shut down my computer then we can go.” 

She just laughs as he darts back into his office. He does his daily shutdown routine in record time and nearly sighs in relief when he steps back out to see her still waiting there, staring at the art on the wall. 

His heart does an odd little flip in his chest as he looks at her and he can feel himself smiling like a fool. 

She turns to find him staring at her and she smiles back before walking over to him and lacing her fingers with his. “Ready to go?” She asks. 

He squeezes her hand in his. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.” 

A feeling of rightness settles in his chest as they make their way down the hall, their connected arms swinging in time with their strides. She hums gently to herself as they walk and he decides it’s a sound he wouldn’t be afraid to listen to forever. 

The shy smiles they exchange when she hits the elevator button make him believe that this is something he could definitely get used to.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

Ben remembers something as the two of them are curled up on the couch in his living room. The bright orange light of the sunset bathes them in a soft, warm light and he can't help but laugh to himself as he looks down upon Rey's relaxed features. 

At the sound she looks up and quirks an eyebrow in his direction, a smile appearing on her face. "What is it?" She asks.

"I forgot to tell you," he begins, wrapping his arms tighter around her middle, "I found your lipstick drawer at work."

She snorts. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he says. "I always meant to ask, what were those labels all about?"

She laughs. "Oh, those? That was just me trying to figure out which one of my lipstick colours you liked best. Every time I wore a new one, I would time how long you would stare at my lips and then re-organize them at the end of the day."

"You timed me?" He asks, looking down at her with confusion and a barely contained laugh in his chest. 

"Yep." She untangles one of her arms and runs it down the front of his bare chest. "It worked, didn't it?"

He can't contain his laugh any longer. "You little minx."

She turns more fully in his arms, kissing the edge of his jaw. "What are you going to do about it, sir?"

Ben feels his dick twitch.

She squeals when he lifts her off the couch in one fluid motion and begins carrying her towards his bedroom. "Well, Miss Johnson, I may just have to punish you."

"Sure thing, boss man," she says with a purr.

When he kicks the door shut, it doesn't open again for a long time. 


End file.
